What do women want?
by yokusoku
Summary: The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all. Aino Minako has always been left out of love, now what happens when it finds her! Chaos and confusion are sure to ensue as Minako finally wonders, what do women really want?
1. Fifth Wheel

Authors note: Hey everyone

Please if you read, REVIEW!! Any hoot Hope you like the story so enjoy! And as always any suggestions / constructive criticisms are welcome. No flames, they are for making hot dogs, not reviewing stories!! Story has taken a new road, only minor tweaking for this chapter.

**Chapter One – Fifth Wheel**

"Hey Mina chan, want to come to Crows?" Makoto's voice called from the kitchen, as she sat in the living room, staring at a documentary about howler monkeys.

"Oh come on Mina chan, it's going to be fun, I'm going with Mamo chan, Mako's going and so is Ami and Rei chan" Usagi called cheerily from the kitchen, she and Makoto were busy cleaning up the dishes from dinner.

"No thanks" Minako yelled back, attempting to sound cheery.

"Oh come on Mina, since when are you not for the party scene" Rei replied, coming from the hallway dressed in a Gucci tartan mini and an off the shoulder white dolce shirt with red high heeled shoes.

"I just don't feel like it tonight" Mina snapped a polite response,

"Even I'm getting roped into this, come on Mina" Ami laughed sweetly, trying to persuade her usually boisterous friend.

"Well have fun" Mina beamed a smile to Ami who was dressed in a long flowing azure dress with spaghetti straps and white high heeled shoes.

"Well there's a sight you don't see everyday, Mina _not _wanting to go clubbing" Mamoru added his input as he walked into the kitchen to give Usagi a kiss on the cheek. Minako groaned, that was the problem living in a house with five other people, everyone had input in all areas of her habitual habits; never less she continued to stare at the TV.

Suddenly Usagi's frame came into eye sight, a look of humour and determination etched upon her face.

"As moon queen I must command you come out tonight Mina chan" her words were melodically cheery, Mina glared up to her friend.

"You may be queen of the moon, but I am queen of this sofa, and the sofa votes, I'm staying" Minako stated matter of factly, as she attempted now to turn her view back to the documentary.

"Is everything ok Mina' Mamoru's voice called from the kitchen as he helped Makoto pack the dishes away.

"Everything's fine" Mina beamed a smile in his direction, yet in some way he distrusted her.

"Then why don't you come out with us" Rei suggested helpfully, Mina looked at Rei and smiled. There was no getting out of this without them worrying now, it was best to play along.

"I think I might then" Minako turned to face Ami,

"Ami kins" she spoke in the sweet, melodical voice that told many she was attempting to get something,

"yes?" Ami replied,

"Um, I was going to attempt doing the project on Grecian design for school tonight but" a twinkle formed in her eye, Ami sighed.

"I'll help you" she stated, a smile forming on her face. Even though Ami was a firm believer of working hard and doing work solely, she loved to help her friends, and better still it would mean Minako would be coming tonight.

"Thank you Ami" Minako offered a boisterous compliment, Ami nodded gratefully.

"See now nothing to worry about and now I must help you choose an outfit" Usagi beamed in total confidence.

"Yes, definitely, but you better not pick that…" Minako started to playfully lecture,

"No I won't, don't worry, even though it does look good on you" Usagi bobbed her head with a smile,

"it does not, it makes me look like a parfait!" Minako retaliated as Usagi bounded to Minako's room. Minako followed, yet Mamoru stared at the blonde haired beauty, something wasn't quite right tonight.

"What about this" Usagi spoke, holding up a gold dress, plated with sequins, that tied up around the neck and sat just above the knee.

"Wow I forgot about that!" Minako squealed with joy, snatching it from Usagi's grasp and putting it against her body.

"It's perfect!" Usagi responded with delight, walking out the room for Minako to try it on; closing the door behind her.

Minako sighed with relief; hopefully she had convinced them that she was fine, all need be done was to play the part of the boisterous blonde and no one would be any the wiser…

Within five minutes, Minako had the dress on, and found a matching pair of gold shoes that accentuated her long, perfectly tanned legs. It was perfect; she looked the part of a twenty year old party girl.

"Minako?" Usagi called from the door,

"Coming" Minako shouted, grabbing her gold bag from her dresser chair, bounding out of the room and to the lounge room to see Usagi standing, holding two pairs of shoes. A pitiful look enveloped her face,

"The pink ones definitely" Minako grinned, Usagi's face lit up as she faced Rei,

"See I told you" she poked her tongue out at her raven haired counter part.

"Yeah well" Rei stuttered, Minako gathered that Rei had chosen the silver pair of shoes in Usagi's left hand, Usagi of course debating the merits of pink. Thus another frivolous argument was created and ended within the course of ten minutes.

"Okay so we just have to wait for them" Makoto grinned, taking off her apron and placing it in a cupboard.

'Great' Mina thought to herself, waiting against the wall, curiously Mamoru eyed the blonde.

The doorbell rang, breaking the concentration of Mamoru, who instead darted his eyes to the ecstatic Makoto who ran to the door, brimming with anticipation.

Minako watched, as the door flew open and Makoto, obviously flirting, greeted her escort and three month boyfriend.

Problem one.

Nathan was Makoto's boyfriend, to Minako he was cute, but still not her type. He was just taller than Makoto, which Makoto was ecstatic over; and his hair was a rustic brunette. His physique was exactly proportioned to his height, and in total he was extremely visually appealing. The two had met during a cooking class that Makoto frequently visited.

"Zach" Ami's voice greeted the man who followed behind Nathan.

Problem two

Ami walked hurriedly over to the man who greeted her with a large smile. The man was less muscular then Nathan, his hair was tied back into a small ponytail and unlike Nathan his was dirty blonde. Upon his face was a thin, black pair of glasses that accentuated his studious appearance. In total, he seemed perfectly matched to Ami, and with the ultimate test of irony the two met in a library whilst in a study session.

"Hey, Zach way to stand in the way" A third voice ushered Zach to the side as he embraced Ami.

Problem three.

"Josh" Rei's voice called out, as she darted over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Josh was exactly who everyone pictured Rei with. He was her opposite, yet held a quiet mystery. Like Zach his hair was also a dirty blonde, his personality at times was mischievous, but often he was quiet, and like the previous two men he could definitely be considered sexy.

It wasn't that Mina didn't wish happiness on her friends, but it was hard to get passed the fact that a fourth member would not be coming through that door. A fourth would not come through and greet her with a scintillating smile that would make her heart skip a beat and butterflies consume her stomach. No, there wasn't a fourth, and in that knowledge came the certainty that she would definitely feel like a fifth wheel tonight.

There her true problem lied, she would be the fifth wheel, slowly she took a breath in, preparing for the knots of sadness she would feel tonight.

But the silver lining would be seeing her friends happy tonight, and if going with them would help, that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

"Kevin are you coming in" Josh's voice yelled, Mina looked at the door intently and with definite confusion.

Authors note: Hoped you like this first chapter, I know it's a bit sad but I promise it will improve!! As always please review!


	2. Flat Tyre

A/N Hope you liked chapter one, *and this chapter also*, as always please read and review and constructive criticisms are always welcome!.

Oh yeah, as always , I do not own sailor moon!!!

**Chapter 2 – Flat Tyre**

His name was Kevin Doyle. He was twenty three and a high class lawyer from the upper suburbs of Tokyo. His body could rival that of any supermodels, and his voice was a mix of masculinity and determination; in short a match that anyone would deem worth for Minako, except her.

She wasn't sure what she saw, but it annoyed her all the same. His personality was so dry, she didn't want to offend him, but she certainly couldn't call him 'friend' material.

"This is Kevin" Nathan introduced with a polite smile, Minako nodded acknowledging his presence yet unperturbed by what others would call a forward character.

"Hello Kevin" she acknowledged with a small smile in the corner of her lips, it was hard not to admire his physique but somehow he was different. Usually she would be seen drooling over such a man, but strangely not this time; no, now she remained complacent.

His silvery hair glistened as he turned to meet her,

"Hello, miss?" he acknowledged, he let out his hand in a stifled effort,

"Aino… Aino Minako" she finally acknowledged, extending her hand in welcome. She didn't have to be a psychic to know that her friends had arranged this meeting, and in everything that thought she resented the most. That she was a charity case, that she couldn't meet men normally; the very thought nauseated her.

"Pleasure" he replied formally, his wary eyes scanning every person in that room. If she wasn't as wary herself, she would have chuckled at his distrustful nature.

"So are we going to go?" Rei cut in, a smirk branded on her mouth as she looked at Josh.

"Yeah I guess" Minako grumbled under her breath, Mamoru looked at her warily; it was not like Minako to not want to go clubbing, or not to be all over a gorgeous man.

Before any could speak, Minako headed out the door,

"I got to fill up my car, I'll meet you there" she yelled, walking fast paced until she reached her car. Finally she let herself breath a sigh of relief, maybe in this moment of solitude she could work herself up to want to go out tonight.

"Miss?" a voice called as she hopped in the car and shut the door behind her, quickly she scanned the source of the voice and sure enough it belonged to the silvery haired man.

Grudgingly she wound down the window and glared up at Kevin, who was now standing little over a metre away from the car,  
"Apparently, there isn't any room for me in the other cars, might I ride with you?" he quipped irritably; at a single glance Mina could see that he saw the others plan as clearly as she did, and she honestly, for a moment, felt sympathetic to him.

"Get in, I guess we're in the same boat" she sighed; slowly he walked to the passenger side of the car and hopped in.

"Thanks for this" he replied in a monotone voice, yet she left his words unanswered.

With a slide of her hand she started the engine and pulled out of the driveway making a sharp left. With gritted teeth and an unwelcome vibe she drove down the streets, grateful that Kevin did not persist with small talk. She had now decided, first she was going to kill Usagi, than Rei, and finally Mako and Ami; since she figured they all had a part in this plan.

Suddenly as she turned the corner onto the main road, the car rocked heavily to one side,

"Whoa, what was that?" Minako let out a gasp of surprise, a banging noise was now prevalent towards the back of the car,

"Flat tyre, pull over" Kevin grumbled annoyed at the current situation.

Minako obeyed, and pulled to the side of the road, eager to find out if Kevin was right and she did indeed have a flat tyre.

In synchronisation, they both exited the vehicle together and headed to the back of Minako's car; Kevin checking the left back wheel and Minako checking the right back wheel.

"It's this one" Kevin noted, Minako walked over to where he stood in order to inspect the damages,

"do you have a jack?" he queried, bending down to inspect the wheel more closely,

"huh?" Minako responded cluelessly,

"typical" he growled under his breath, just loud enough for Minako to hear,

"excuse me?" she retaliated, obviously offended,

"I said typical" he stated, Minako not expecting him to retaliate so abruptly, remained speechless. Now she felt she knew the source of her annoyance towards this man was more founded than originally thought.

"Well if you explained to me what you're talking about"

"Oh come, you seriously can't be as blonde as you look" he glared, looking up at her from the tyre level,

"Oh but you're as arrogant as you look" she quipped back, making Kevin's anger rise. Not only was he out with a stupid blonde his friend's tried to set him up with, but he was now stuck out here with her, he stood up eager to retaliate.

"well maybe if you didn't drive like a raving lunatic" he growled,

"well maybe if you weren't a self absorbed jerk and a little nicer, I wouldn't HAVE to drive like a lunatic" she retaliated, clenching her fists as she stared at the stoic man.

"well maybe if your iq wasn't the size of a peanut you would know how to change a wheel!" he growled in response,

"and who says I don't" Minako snapped,

"than what's a jack?" he roared, almost perturbing the normally confident blonde haired beauty,

"who gives a crap!" she screamed back,

"maybe if you drove your own car to our place, like a normal _grown _man, you wouldn't be stuck here with me!" she continued, folding her arms indignantly.

Kevin looked at this woman irritably, what was it about her that got him so annoyed, so irritable?

"fine, just call the road service so we can get away from each other" he grumbled under his breath,

"fine" Minako quipped irritably, pulling out her pink cell phone and holding it to her ear. Kevin looked at the cell phone and commented mentally on how it was typical for such a blonde to have a pink cell phone. In an instant she snapped the phone shut and glared up at him,

"they'll be here in ten minutes" she growled, walking to curb and sitting down on the grass.  
"fine" Kevin snapped, moving a considerable distance away from Minako and sitting down on the curb.

Ten minutes later Minako watched as a tow vehicle pulled up behind her vehicle, with a much satisfied look, she bounded up to the man who was now exiting the vehicle.

"Hey I'm so glad you're here" she beamed at the repairman, causing him to blush lightly,

"how can I be of service miss" he smiled, darting his eyes quickly over her figure, partially amused Minako decided to play this a little further, after all she could use some fun after that incident with Kevin.

With timed precision, she began twirling a piece of her golden hair and puckered her mouth in that 'innocent' expression,

"Thank you so much for coming out this late at night" she spoke

"um, no problem maam, it's my job" he responded jittery, placing the jack under the car.  
Minako looked at the man, he was considerably handsome, and she gathered only a few years older than she was,  
"No really, it means a lot that you came out here to help me, especially in the middle of nowhere" Minako responded, batting her eyelids in a seductive fashion.  
"oh brother" Kevin's voice chimed in the background. After the man had finished changing the tyre, he walked up to Minako, obviously nervous.

"Maam I hope I'm not being to forward but my name is Tenyo Arrikama, I was wondering if I may know your name" he smiled bashfully,

"My name is Aino Minako, but you may call me Minako" she smiled; Arrikama blushed at her sudden informality,

"Minako" he breathed in a response.  
"May I ask Minako, if it isn't to forward, is that your boyfriend" Arrikama smiled, placing his tools in the passenger side of the seat. Minako looked up, seeing Kevin and knowing he was eavesdropping, she decided to respond,  
"No, he's just a homeless person I'm dropping off at a shelter" she smiled sweetly, seeing Kevin's sudden furious expression,

"well Minako" he stuttered,

"I'll give you my number and you give me a call?" Minako added, trying to make the man before her feel less insecure,  
"alright" he smiled, now more reassured, Minako grabbed a pen from her purse and wrote her number on a piece of paper Arrikama held in his hand,  
"call me" she winked, as she capped the pen.

Like a man, victoriously possessing a trophy he beamed,

"There'll be no charge for the service Minako" he smiled, getting into the truck,

"you're to sweet" Minako blushed as Arrikama drove off in his vehicle.

"that was pathetic" a voice suddenly broke her happy mood,  
"oh shut up, you're just jealous that I'm not hitting on you" Minako quipped, walking to the drivers seat.  
"Hardly" he drawled as she got in the seat of the drivers side.

For several moments she waited for Kevin to get in the car, yet there seemed to be no movement on his part,  
"are you getting in?" she growled,

"you're not going to kill me" he queried, more lightly than his previous disposition,

"I said I'd bring you to the club, what I do afterwards was not our agreement" she growled, and almost instantaneously he entered the car.

Silently she pulled into gear, and drove down the road. Kevin looked at her, with almost a sense of admiration, for some reason he had expected her to leave him behind. After all he had insulted her (even if it was deserved) and still she unexpectedly mature from how he pictured her.


	3. Fight

Authors note: Hey I'd like to say thanks for the reviews so far, and please review this chapter as well. Constructive criticisms are always welcome as usual, and hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

Chapter three - Fight

The trip to the clubs remained silent

"Mina?" Usagi queried, breaking away from Mamoru's linked arm to check on her normally boisterous friend who walked unusually ahead of the group. With a muffled groan, and a scowl on her face Minako acknowledged Usagi's presence,

"What's wrong, I thought you'd-"she started to trail, where Minako intercepted,

"Be all over Kevin?" she snapped, with an annoyed tone.

Naturally, not expecting such hostility, Usagi withdrew with an apologetic look branded across her face; Minako smiled, that was sweet hearted Usagi for you.

"I know you were only trying to help Usagi" Minako smiled reassuringly, Usagi smiled at her friend,  
"so, what's wrong with him?" Usagi whispered in Minako's ear, Minako sighed,

"He's gorgeous! I mean if I didn't have Mamoru" Usagi whispered cheekily in Minako's ear, causing Mina to squeal,

"Usagi!" with partial surprise and then sigh, seeing her friend wanted an answer.  
"He's just so, so arrogant" Minako explained through gritted teeth,

"I mean he accused me of being a stupid blonde" Minako gritted,

"I'm sorry Mina, the guys told me he was really nice, once you got to know him" Usagi shrugged apologetically,  
"It's not your fault, just don't expect me to very social towards him tonight" Minako explained, Usagi just nodded, knowing that it was best to leave Minako be at this time.

Minako kept walking till she got to see the line up for Crows. For a Friday night, even this line up was excessive,

"great" Makoto pouted from Minako,

"so what do we do now?" Rei queried with an annoyed tone, Minako turned around to face her group of friends, and their boyfriends,  
"I guess we line up, it won't take to long" Ami suggested,  
"who are you kidding Ames" Rei groaned,  
"I was just trying to be optimistic" Ami shrugged, clutching Zach's hand for partial reassurance. Then suddenly from out of nowhere, a familiar voice shouted,  
"Minako, Minako is that you?" in a loud manly voice, Minako turned around to see a small man dressed in a blue and black uniform. His name was Pete, and he was a bouncer that regularly patrolled the clubbing scene, he and Minako were close friends even grabbing a few coffees together now and again.  
"Pete!" Minako shouted with a large grin across her face, he was guarding the front of Crows tonight, with a fast pace Minako walked up to him,  
"I thought that was you, hows it been going girl?" he smiled, that cute crooked smile Minako had become fond of over the last year.  
"Pretty good, thought we'd come clubbing tonight but the line up is so long tonight, what's going on" Minako partially groaned,  
"tell me about it, apparently there's a secret contest tonight, it's creating a lot of buzz everywhere" he explained,  
"But for a regular, I think I could make an exception" he replied, unhooking the rope at the front of the door,  
"Really! Thanks Pete, um could my friends come in to" Minako pleaded lightly, Pete looked up and assessed the group behind Minako,  
"They all with you?" he queried, assessing the men that stood behind the women, Minako looked over to them.

Rei, Mako and Ames all looked expectantly towards her answer, but what drew her was the looks of two certain individuals, Usagi and Kevin. Usagi's look encouraged her to do the right thing, as always; yet Kevin's look surprised her. She watched as he looked to the back of the line, calculating how long it would take for him to enter the club, expecting that she would already reject him.

Being who she was meant that she had it in her to be more than a petty woman, no, she would not degrade herself to that. With a quick turn of her head she looked at Pete,

"Yeah, they're all with me Pete" she sighed,

"Well alright then, you can all pass" he grinned, allowing her to walk through with all her friends.

Minako took the lead and walked into the club, suddenly Usagi's voice echoed softy in her ear,  
"Thanks Mina" and with that she walked passed Mina. In a greater sense, Mina felt she had performed a small victory, but knew with all of her being she was going to hate being around that annoying, arrogant man.

Tonight she needed to take her mind off of this, and as she swept the room with a glance she saw exactly what she needed. He was tall, his hair cropped short and blonde, his body absolutely gorgeous; yes this would be her perfect distraction. Mina knew how to carry herself, with a confident stride she walked right next to the man, who sat on a bar stool.

Provocatively she leant against the bar, and twirled her golden blonde hair while suggestively eyeing the man to her right. She watched as he looked at her and gave a small smirk; confidently she complimented herself on the right moves.

He didn't know what it was about this woman, but it annoyed him all the same. The way she strode into the bar like she owned the place, the way she had allowed him to share in the privilege of cutting in line, the way her long hair trailed perfectly down her hair, framing that goddess face. What was he thinking, he wasn't ready for a relationship, he had a job to worry about, a dream to follow.

He entered the club beside Nathan, who beside his new girlfriend reminded him of a love starved puppy. It was so typical of Nathan to become whipped by a girl so early in a relationship, but then again that was part of the reason he was friends with Nathan, his infectious trusting nature made it hard not to like him. Then there was Josh, seeing him next to the raven haired girl was so typical of Josh's nature; the thrill of a challenge. Josh loved the thrill of the pursuit, and in that Rei was a perfect match for him. Zach and Ami were fated in an ironic sense, first in intellect and later in a more personal sense. Mamoru was central in his group of friends fondly; they had known each other for a few years through schooling courses, and later college. Mamoru's girl, Usagi, in a sense seemed more blonde than Minako, yet Kevin knew she somehow was a good person; and perfect, ironically for Mamoru.

"Cheer up Kevin" Mamoru grinned; Kevin looked up at the Ebony haired man in front of him who looked back at him with an encouraging smile.  
"Yeah yeah" Kevin grumbled under his breath, Mamoru looked at his friend with a concerned expression,

"What's with you tonight, you seem more annoyed than usual" Mamoru grinned half heartedly.  
"Thanks" Kevin replied with a distasteful sarcasm,  
"no really, what's up" Mamoru shot back, this more with a more determined voice,  
"That blonde girl, what is wrong with her" Kevin growled, watching Minako chatting up a man at the bar,  
"what Minako?" Mamoru questioned,  
"Yeah" Kevin growled under his breath.  
"What, you don't like her?" Mamoru suddenly questioned, now more sceptical. As much as Kevin meant to him, Minako was a close friend that he treasured very much,

"Yeah, she's annoying" he grumbled, Mamoru looked at Kevin's line of eye sight, and saw Minako flirting with the stranger at the bar; suddenly a smile edged on his lips.

"You wouldn't be jealous would you?" he grinned, looking at Kevin's now shocked face,

"Why the hell would you say that?" Kevin fumed disbelievingly,

"Hey I've known you for years and you have never paid a woman this much attention, ever" Mamoru smirked, knowing there was an heir of truth in his words.

Kevin looked bewildered, how could Mamoru even think such a thing! She was an annoying, airhead that belonged in a mall, not in a nightclub chatting up men.

"We'll see" Mamoru smirked, leaving Kevin to muse in his own annoyance, after all one thing was certain; this was going to be a long night.

Instead of joining the dance floor, Kevin walked to the wall of the nightclub and stood there, watching as the man Minako was chatting up asked her to dance. He watched as she intertwined her long, ivory fingers in his and led him to the dance floor. As a new song played she started swaying slowly, a large grin placed on her face as she watched the man in front of her reciprocated her moves.

For at least ten minutes, with much chagrin Kevin watched, as this women danced with this man. Each turn, swaying her dress which accentuated her perfect curves, and her long, gorgeous legs. Suddenly from out of nowhere a foreign voice spoke,  
"hey gorgeous, would you like to dance?" Kevin looked to the right to see a pretty, brunette woman smile at him.

"No" he snapped, turning his attention back on the blonde in front of him, latching onto this man as if he owned her.

He watched as this man, slowly moved his hands down her back, with much distaste Kevin watched for Minako's reaction. Finally this man reached his destination, Kevin fighting every inch of his being not to walk up to the man and punch him square in the jaw. Much to the relief of him, within moments Minako pulled away from him; her face showed she was not happy with his reaction. He wouldn't admit it, but he generally felt happy for the first time this night, when unexpectedly he watched as the man grabbed Minako's wrist and pulled her back to him.

As he watched Minako attempt to pull away with an even angrier expression, without thinking he walked up to the two,  
"may we help you" the man greeted him with a distasteful voice,  
"let go of her now" Kevin growled menacingly, not paying attention as Minako looked at him with a shocked expression.  
"This is between me and my little minxy here" the man slurred, Kevin could no longer control himself, his fist went flying and hit the man square in the jaw, sending the man tumbling to the ground.

Immediately Kevin turned to a now dumbfound Minako, with a stern expression on his face.

"Come on mate, let's go" a familiar voice spoke up, it was Pete. Gently Pete grabbed Kevin's arm, only to have it yanked away.  
"I'm going" Kevin whispered ominously, staring Minako dead on in the eye; and with that turned around and walked out of the club.


	4. Fight part two

**Authors note: thank you for all your reviews, they've been much appreciated. You guys rock! Please read and review this chapter as well, and as always, constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**Fight part two**

"What gave him the right!" Minako yelled, now sitting on a table with Makoto and Usagi who had offered their consolation.

Makoto took a sip of her Shirley temple, smirking in herself,  
"forgive us Minako but we think he's-" Usagi attempted, knowing whichever way she put this she was in for my yelling on Minako's behalf.

"he's into you Mina" Makoto completed, pushing her half finished drink away from her.  
"what! He is not, he's arrogant, egotistical" Minako fumed, taking the napkin beside her finished rum and coke and wringing it with every ounce of strength in her body.

"and, he's into you" a familiar voice added, Minako glared up to see Rei take a seat beside Makoto.

"no, just no" Minako retaliated,

"afraid so Mina-chan" Ami added, Minako noticing she had taken a seat next to Usagi.  
"What, did everyone see what happened?" Minako groaned, tearing the napkin in her hands into little pieces.

"Practically the whole club saw his little stunt" Rei snapped, leaving Minako to breathe a sigh. Why couldn't things with her for once in her life be a bit subtle, with not everyone knowing her embarrassing secrets? It would be a nice change of pace she noted to herself as she hung her head down.

"It looks like you could use this" Rei placed another rum and coke in front of her, Minako looked up gratefully,

"Thanks rei" she smiled thankfully.

"So what are you going to do?" Ami mused, as Mina sculled a half of the glass,  
"I'm going to tell him what for" Minako growled, focused now on her mission.  
"What do you mean?" Usagi queried, definitely confused,

"Nobody makes a fool of me like that" she snapped, sculling the rest of the drink down.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a score to settle" Minako replied, standing up from her chair and heading to the exit.

Minako herself couldn't explain her actions; she had never felt this aggravated by a man before. With liquid courage pumping through her veins, she pushed through the crowd and headed out the door.

She turned her head around hurriedly, focussed intently on her mission. As she moved through the crowd, her eyes fell on a familiar ebony haired man. Mamoru was standing at the corner of Crows and next to him stood Kevin. With the fury of a cyclone she stormed up to the two men, Mamoru appeared to be surprised but Kevin remained complacent.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she growled at Kevin,  
"Minako, just wait a minute" Mamoru attempted to interject,  
"stay out of this" she glared at him.

Minako turned back to face Kevin, who still appeared to be unaffected by her presence,  
what is wrong with you, what right do you have to-" she began to rant,  
"stop guys from groping you, yeah how dare I" he interjected, snapping sarcastically at her,

"it's none of your business" she snapped, he was now looking at her with a fury that covered his entire face.

"Maybe if you prided yourself a little better, and didn't throw yourself at every tom, dick and Harry I wouldn't have to make it my business!" he barked back, increasing the volume in his voice significantly.  
"What, first I'm a stupid blonde and now im a tart!" she retaliated, fuming with anger.

Mamoru watched in awe, it wasn't in Minako's nature to get this riled up a man, nor Kevin's nature to care what women did. Usually he would have attempted to resolve this issue, but something deep down told him it would be hazardous to his health, so cautiously he moved away.

"If you didn't act that way there would be no reason for me to suggest it would there!" he growled, moving closer to her stationery figure. Minako could admit he seemed intimidating, with his chiselled features and scowling expression; but she had faced worse, and she wasn't backing out so easily.

"Why you self absorbed, self indulgent, egotistical" she ranted, clenching her fists in anger, when suddenly she was silenced by his lips crashing on hers.

The surprise of the action didn't catch her as the familiarity of it. She had tasted these lips before, she had longed for this touch before.

Kevin didn't know why he did it, his body seemingly moved without his permission. As annoyed as he felt, he couldn't deny this seemed – right?

Slowly he reached his hands behind her waist, bringing her closer to him. From the back of her throat he could here a small moan, he gave a smirk, as he continued to kiss her, she wasn't pulling away, this was definitely unexpected.

Suddenly, through his closed eyes, his world felt different. He was no longer standing on the sidewalk, kissing the woman he pledged to loath most in the world; he was in a mysterious garden.

Everywhere he looked, he could see a white glow coming off flower bushes. The air here smelt sweeter, yet he couldn't deny the origin of the smell. Suddenly, he heard a small giggle; it was hypnotic music to his ears. He looked to the left and saw a woman, run through the mazed gardens, aligned with yellow roses.

"Venus" the words escaped his lips.

Within a moment he snapped back to reality, shocked he pulled away from Minako and stumbled back, landing on the road.

Minako and Mamoru watched in horror as he was hit by a car.

"Kevin!" Mamoru yelled, as both he and Minako ran up to the spot where Kevin lay. Minako watched in horror as blood soaked his shirt, this couldn't be happening.


End file.
